Coffe and TV Song ficlet
by lenfaz
Summary: Romance of Jake and Peyton based on Blur's lyrics.
1. Coffe

Coffe and TV  
  
Chapter 1: Coffee  
  
Jake's POV  
  
Here I am, standing behind the counter at my job. Sighing... I looked at the cradle and smile. Jenny: my world, my life. The reason I wake up every morning. The reason I try to be a better man. I've never thought I could love someone like I love her. She makes me want to be so much more than what I am...  
  
The door of the Café opens. And there she is, an angel with curly blonde hair and green eyes.  
  
"Hi" says Peyton to me and I just melt  
  
"Hi" I reply smiling "Some coffee?"  
  
"Sure" she smiles one more time  
  
Peyton Sawyer, the other woman of my life. The reason I'm still in Tree Hill. The reason I haven't run off the moment Nikki started to battle custody. The reason I'm still trying...  
  
Because I can't leave her. I love her too much. She's amazing and she just can't see it. And I don't dare to tell her. She's been through so much... she doesn't need this from me. Putting her in that awful spot when she's being such a great friend and she helps me with Jenny, when she lights my word just by being there.  
  
Do you go to the country  
  
it isn't very far  
  
There's people there who'll hurt you  
  
'cos of who you are  
  
I looked at her, drinking her coffee and smiling at Jenny. How could Nathan be such an asshole to such sweet girl? How could Lucas not choose her the moment she stepped on his door and poured out her heart at him? How could he use her like that later? She deserves so much more, so much more than what she has. So much more than I could ever give her...  
  
"I'm taking Jenny now" she says to me "I'll see you later at the house" she smiles at me and I just want to kiss her and tell her that everything will be OK  
  
"Sure, I'll see you there. Thanks Peyton" I smile at her shyly.  
  
"You're welcome"  
  
As she leaves, the place darkens suddenly. The light has gone with her... my heart has gone with her...  
  
your ears are full of their language  
  
there's wisdom there you're sure  
  
'till the words start swirling/slurring  
  
and you can't find the door 


	2. TV

Chapter 2: TV  
  
Peyton's POV  
  
I sit on his couch... waiting for him. Jenny's already asleep. His parents are working... My dad is gone somewhere working...  
  
Do you feel like a chain-store  
  
practically flored  
  
One of many zeros  
  
kicked around bored  
  
So I wait for him. I long for him. For his presence, his smile, those amazing eyes. The way he makes me feel when he's around. Like everything makes sense. Like everything is OK  
  
Your ears are full, but you're empty  
  
holding out your heart  
  
to people who never really  
  
care how you are  
  
How could I be so blind before? How could I not notice that he was out there? Nathan, Lucas, they're nothing compared to him. To the wonderful dad he is, to the caring friend he is.  
  
I love him so much. But I can't tell... He's dealing with too much right now: a daughter, custody, school, basketball. He needs to stay focus. He needs for me to be his friend. Nothing more  
  
But I want him so much... I need him so much... He sees through me. He sees the real me. He can get into my soul. And I just want him.  
  
The door opens  
  
"Hi" he says smiling.  
  
"Hi. She's already asleep" I reply softly. He looks so tired... And I just want to hug him and kiss the tiredness, the angst, the pain, away, all of it.  
  
"I'm gonna kiss her goodnight" he says...  
  
I stay there. I don't wanna leave. I don't wanna leave him. I turn the TV on... some stupid show, I don't care. I just want an excuse not to leave.  
  
He comes back and sits next to me. I just melt by the nearness of him. So close, yet so far away...  
  
"Wanna stay for a while and watch TV" he asks  
  
I just nod. Anything to be near you...  
  
The show goes on. He's so tired he falls asleep next to me. I just watch him sleep and touch his hair...  
  
Sighing, hoping, and dreaming that may be one day... 


	3. Coffe and TV

Chapter 3: _Coffee and TV_

General POV

Jake got to his house at night, after closing the Café. Peyton was on the couch, watching some TV. The usual ritual: Jenny already asleep and Peyton waiting for him.

He smiled softly to her… He went to kiss his daughter goodnight and then got two cups of coffee from the kitchen.

"Coffee?" he asked handing her a cup

"Sure, thanks" said Peyton softly "But come sit, Jake, you've been working all day. You must be tired"

"Exhausted" he said as he sat next to her, a little closer this time. It was almost unconscious… "Something good on TV?" he asked

"Same old shows with same old stories" sighed Peyton, getting a little closer… and smiling shyly at him.

_So give me coffee and TV  
Peacefully  
I've seen so much, I'm going blind  
And I'm brain-dead virtually  
_

They watched TV for a while, but they were paying more attention to the other than to the movie. When it finally finished, Peyton spoke

"I guess I should be leaving… It's late and you're tired…"

"Yeah" sighed Jake, wanting to reach out to her and not daring to.

"You need me to watch Jenny tomorrow so you can play some ball with the guys?" offered Peyton, wanting an excuse to see him again tomorrow.

"I can't ask you that, you've done so much already. You should go out and have fun"

"I don't mind" replied Peyton "I love Jenny. She's great" some of her curly hair fell in her face…

Jake just took it and slowly put it back in place. He could feel so many things. Peyton felt the touch and just closed her eyes for a second. It felt so good. When she opened her eyes, Jake was looking at her and Peyton saw that she wasn't alone in her feelings

Jake saw Peyton's eyes and realized that maybe, just maybe…

"Thanks for everything" he said softly

"You're welcome" she whispered softly

"You're amazing…" said Jake slowly and he was really close to her right now.

Peyton leaned a little and whispered back "So are you"

Her lips touched his and the world took a whole new meaning. They kissed slowly, taking their time, savoring the moment.

Then he started to caress her lips slowly, asking for entrance and Peyton gave it. Not just the entrance to her mouth, but to her soul. She got her arms around his neck and he pulled her to him, gripping her waist.

They went on kissing… and when they finally came up for air, Jake looked at her smiling broadly

"I've been wanting to do that for so long…" he said

"Me too" said Peyton

"Peyton, I have nothing to offer to you… you deserve better than a teenage father and a kid"

"No, it's me the one who's not worthy of this. And it's not a father and a kid. It's Jenny, the sweetest baby in the world. And it's you…" she smiled at him…

"I love you Peyton, simple as that" he said, finally getting the courage to let his heart do the talking

"And I love you Jake, simple as that" she replied; feeling, for the first time, like she was completely at ease…

_Sociability  
is hard enough for me  
take me away from this big bad world  
and agree to marry me  
so we can start over again.  
_

All she wanted, all he wanted… was right there.


End file.
